


field

by kflayeq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, First Ao3 Story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Subdrop, idk man idk what to tag, this probably isn't too accurate, uh idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kflayeq/pseuds/kflayeq
Summary: “Kneel. Now” fuck, that was.. Hot? He was so far under already, room spinning with the angelic haze, steve trusted them, both to know they wouldn’t fuck him. And god even if Steve desperately wanted it, they wouldn’t while he was under.





	field

“Kneel. Now” fuck, that was.. Hot? He was so far under already, room spinning with the angelic haze, steve trusted them, both to know they wouldn’t fuck him. And god even if Steve desperately wanted it, they wouldn’t while he was under. Steve did as he was told, he wanted to be good so bad for the two. He could see the black jeans and combat boots, must be Bucky’s he thought to himself, letting out a strangled whine -a noise that would have been embarrassing if he wasn't under- as said male pulled his head up by his hair, he looked up at Bucky, whimpering softly at the love and careness in his eyes, no sense of domination or roughness, Steve was being pulled to the male, into his lap softly, fingers not pulling but instead being run through. “Fuck- you're such a good boy” that voice must have been Bucky’s. He had lost track of Tony though, before realizing he was being cuddled from behind, feeling the arc reactor against his back, he was safe.   
“Tired” he mumbled softly, head dropping slightly as he fought off sleep.   
“Then sleep, capsicle” the voice from behind him called, the two men looked at each other with smiles when the hero was out, cold. They'd worry about why he dropped so hard when he woke, but were happy for him to sleep. It usually got like this after a bad mission, and this mission was rough, Steve had been crushed under rubble, thankfully not hurt, but memories from the plane and the ice had plunged him into a nightmare, and -even though he was mad when they wouldn’t fuck him- he dropped, hard, which never happened for the sub (ever)

**Author's Note:**

> yanno this probably isn't accurate oof  
> uh? ive been dropped once and never again so *shrugs*


End file.
